Vessels are utilized by millions of individuals for various applications. Whether it is in a laboratory environment or for a domestic application, vessels are routinely employed to assist in the accomplishment of a desired task. By way of example, vessels are typically used in the storage of liquids. Conventional vessels can be manufactured from numerous types of materials such as but not limited to glass.
Glass vessels are manufactured in numerous alternative types for various applications. From conventional glasses to laboratory flasks, glass and glass-like materials are used as the material is non-reactive and provides a good environment to dispose a material therein. One type of glass vessel that has rapidly expanded in use is the water pipe. Water pipes have become more common with the expansion of the legalization of marijuana and they are additionally used as a delivery mechanism for specialty tobaccos.
One issue with current water pipes and similar apparatus is their fragility. With glass being the preferred material, they can often break during use if users do not exercise a certain degree of caution. As theses types of vessels currently do not employ any type of protective bottom layer, they are vulnerable to breakage. Additionally, it is cosmetically desirable to provide a protective apparatus for these types of vessels wherein the protective apparatus further provides a cosmetic enhancement such as but not limited to illumination.